Reunite, Rediscover, Reconnect, Redefine
by Fluffy Tranquil
Summary: It's Degrassi's 10-year reunion, and Clare is forced to go. Alli's relationship with Dave is happy, so why can't Clare have that for her and her 10-year-old daughter, Willow? Co-Written with Bumblebee93!
1. Willow

**Co-written with Bumblebee93!**

* * *

><p><strong>Clare's POV<strong>

"Alli, I really don't see the point in going to this thing tonight. My deadline's coming up and I have to get the next chapter to Lori. If I don't, then she'll drop my book and I'll be back to square one!" I whined into my phone as I dug in my closet for a dress for tonight. Some people looked forward to their 10 year class reunion, but I was not one of them.

"Clare, take a break. Lori isn't going to drop your book, and you know as well as I do you work best under pressure," she retorted.

"What about Willow?" I asked, glancing at my 10 year old; she was on my bed talking to one of her friends on the phone. I sighed, glancing at her again. Willow was the best thing that'd ever happened to me, but she looked too much like her father. Everything about her reminded me of him, from her emerald eyes down to that smile. I don't know why I missed Eli. He didn't love me, he'd loved Imogen.

"What about her? Your mom said she'd take her for the night, remember?" Alli added, sounding proud that she'd remembered. "Edwards, you'd _better_ be ready to go when Dave and I pick you up. If not you're going to regret it," she said menacingly. I knew she meant it.

"I will be," I replied, finally deciding on a black dress I've only worn once or twice. Sliding it on, I felt around for a pair of flats, and a purse. Within 20 minutes I was dressed and ready to go.

* * *

><p>"Be good for your grandmother, or no phone for a month," I said to Willow as Alli and I left my apartment.<p>

"Yes, Mother dearest. I love you, Mother dearest. Goodbye, Mother dearest," was the response Willow gave me with a grin and an eye roll. Alli laughed and led the way to her small Volts Wagon where Dave was waiting.

"I swear, she gets more like him every day," I said, sliding into the backseat.

"It could be worse," Alli and Dave responded in unison. They looked at each other and shared a light laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>We don't own degrassi!<strong>

**We'll post this on our account when we can, so make sure to go review that too!**


	2. A Night To Remember

Degrassi. It hadn't changed much in 10 years. They had remodeled it a bit, and Wesley Betenkamp was now the principal. Mr. Simpson had retired.

Dave let Alli and I out at the drop off zone for students while he went to find a parking spot. Exchanging nervous glances, we ran up the steps like we had when we were students here: 2 at a time.

Almost immediately I was swarmed by people wanting to talk to me about my latest novel. Being a published author, I was used to that happening. But this was my old _high school_. They don't need to treat me like I'm a celebrity.

"Guys, I autographed all of your yearbooks a decade ago. Why don't you just use those?" I suggested, trying to escape the mess of a crowd. Alli had gone to find us a table; she hated the fans almost as much as I hated being swarmed.

* * *

><p>"Done?" she asked, looking up from the photo album on the table. Glancing down I saw what she was looking at: picture of her and Drew some time during the two weeks they dated. His arms were wrapped around hers.<p>

"Don't worry about him. He chose Bianca, and you got to have Dave," I reminded her. If only I could take my own advice. Eli had chosen Imogen and I had chosen Jake. Not that it'd lasted very long. We'd broken up after I'd realized I was pregnant and I left Degrassi. I spent my senior year being home-schooled, so I could take care of Willow and not have to be gossiped about. Nobody knew about her aside from my closest friends. Eli didn't even know about her.

"Alli, I'm going to go get something to drink," I whispered, giving her a small smile.

"Diet Coke, please!" she called after me. I laughed, nodding.

I was on my way back to our table when I saw them come through the doors. Of course _they _had to come. Eli had no friends besides Adam, and Imogen was more hated than Bianca after all she'd done when she'd come to Degrassi. Why were they here? It's not like they cared about Degrassi or any of the people here.

Eli nodded his head in my direction. He hadn't changed much since high school; same shaggy black hair, same wardrobe. The only difference was that _I_ wasn't with him and that _she _was. Ignoring them, I hurried back to our table with the drinks. Adam and Fiona had joined us and were talking with Jenna and Ali about something.

I had just about reached our table when I crashed into someone. Drinks flying out of my hands, I blushed, embarrassed. Looking up to see who it was, I gasped. Standing in front of me was Jake Martin.

"Sorry," I said apologetically as he helped me up.

"Clare. Clare Edwards." He said grinning. I should've been watching where I was going." He added.

"Are you sitting somewhere already? I'm sure we've got room at our table." I said, hoping he'd say he would love to.

"Sure, that sounds great!" he added, smiling even more. He was the same Jake, taller, more muscular, and somehow more handsome than in high school, but he was still the same down to earth guy I'd fallen for.

The night had been spent catching up for the most part. It was great to see everyone again. We had exchanged numbers, face ranges, emails; everything we could do to keep in touch. Jake and I had spent most of the time playing 20 questions, though the question number far-exceeded what it normally would.

"Career?" I asked him, taking a sip of Sprite, and a bite of the pizza they were serving.

"Marine," he replied and I choked on my sprite.

"Seriously? I had _no_ idea," I said, surprised.

"Yeah, I left the day after graduation. I only have about 3 months left before I'm done," he said, smiling.

"That's good," I replied with relief.

"Clare, Dave and I are heading out. Do you want a ride?" Alli asked as she slid into her jacket and gave people hugs.

"Umm…S-" I started, but Jake stopped me.

"I can take you home," he offered.

"Ok," I smiled. Alli shot me a wink, which I ignored as she left.

* * *

><p>"So, this is it," I stepped out of the Toyota Pickup Jake owned.<p>

"Do you wanna come up for some coffee?" I asked, hoping once again he'd say yes.

"Absolutely. I'd love to see where the famous Clare Edwards lives!" He grinned. Rolling my eyes, I led the way to my apartment 239.


	3. Accomplishments

**Jake's POV**

* * *

><p>Clare pushed the door open, revealing her apartment.<p>

"So, what do you think?" She asked as we both stepped inside.

"It's simple, yet elaborate at the same time. If that makes any sense." I said.

"It sort of does." She laughed, leading me over to the living room. She gestured for me to sit before asking if I was thirsty. I shook my head.

"So, how have you been?"

"Pretty good." I replied. "I mean, being a marine is fun. A little tough, but I work around that. I love the adventure."

"I can see that you haven't changed much at all."

"Neither have you." I said. I was about to ask her how her new novel was coming, but then I heard something that sounded like metal jingling. My thought was answered when I had a guest come and sit on my lap.

"Scout, I know you love guests, but you can't just sneak up on them like that." She reached over to pick him up. "Sorry about that."

"No, it's okay." I said. "He's fine where he is." I began to pet him to calm him down. "He's cute."

"Yeah." She came over to sit next to me on the couch, and started petting Scout as well. "He's the little man of the house."

"I bet he loves this place. It must be like a palace for him."

"Nah, it isn't _that _big. I'm not that great of an author, you know? If I was, we'd probably be living in Milan, and he'd have his own house."

I laughed again.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." I said.

She looked at me seriously. "Please tell me why you're laughing."

"You just...you're exactly the same as I remember you." I bit my lip. "I thought ten years away from high school is supposed to change someone. I mean, yeah, you changed of course. You're an author now. But deep down, you're the same, fun-loving, wonderful person."

"Come on. I'm not that amazing."

"To me, you are. You've written 6 books, had two tours, and-" I stopped right there, because I wouldn't dare to mention anything about her leaving for our senior year.

"Raised a kid by myself." She finished for me.

I nodded. "Yeah. ...I wasn't sure if you'd...gotten an abortion or anything."

"Of course not. And Willow's great. She's behaved. A little mischievous sometimes, but she's not a bad kid." She cleared her throat, as if to move away from the subject. "She, uh, she actually picked out Scout. ...Or, she wanted his mother. We saw her at the animal shelter, and she really wanted Jessica, but as soon as one of the workers told her that she'd be having puppies soon, Willow couldn't wait until the next time we went back there."

Normally someone would smile at a story like that, but I just couldn't. I felt too guilty for breaking up with her the _second _I found out she was pregnant. Yes, Willow was not mine, but if Eli wasn't going to take on the responsibility of being a father, then I shouldn't have stuck Clare with being a single mother. Though I didn't ask if she'd told him, it was pretty obvious that she hadn't. Eli barely looked her way once the entire night. And I'm pretty sure that Clare would have brought Willow to see her father if her knew about her.

"Mom!" I heard some call from down the hall. It must have been Willow.

"I'll be right back." Clare got up from the couch and walked to her daughter's room.

I sighed, looking down at Scout. "Mommy's still got it, huh?" He licked my nose, which I took as a _yes_.


	4. Introductions

**Clare's POV**

* * *

><p>"Willow, what's wrong?" I asked, cracking her door open.<p>

"Who's out there with you? …Did you see my dad tonight? …Can I meet them?" she asked, glancing towards the hallway, as usual spitting out questions faster than I could answer them. I knew that she thought Eli was out there, explaining why she asked to meet him.

"Slow down please," I said with a laugh. Sitting down on the bed, I tucked a loose curl behind her ear.

"My friend, Jake, from school is in the living room. Yes, you can meet him, but put a robe on over your nightgown. And yes, I saw your father tonight. He was with his wife." I added gently, knowing how much talking about him upset her.

"Does he know about me yet?" she asked quietly. I sighed; 10 year olds shouldn't have to worry about things like that.

"No, baby. You don't want him to. He just complicates things." I said, trying to comfort her.

"Fine… But, I wanna meet this Jake guy. Is he _cuteeee_?" she asked, giving me her father's smirk.

"Adorable." I kissed her forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>Willow's POV<br>**

* * *

><p>"Jake, this is my daughter, Willow," Mom said, sounding proud. I peeked around the corner wall to see a tall, handsome man sitting on the couch holding Scout in his arms.<p>

"Hi," I said shyly, giving him one of my all too famous smiles.

"Willow, this is my….good friend, Jake," she said, motioning for me to join them.

"So, Willow, how old are you?" The man asked, giving me a friendly smile.

"Ten," I replied bashfully.

* * *

><p><strong>Jake POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I was shocked at how much this little girl resembled her father. Except for the curls, and a few other features, she looked very much like Eli. She was clever, I'd give her that. When I asked her a question she didn't want to answer, she somehow spun the tables, so she'd be the one asking.<p>

After a half hour or so, Clare finally pronounced it to be Willow's bedtime.

"It's after 10:00, Wil. Time for you to go to bed. You've met Jake, now hop to it!" she said.

"I'll be in in a bit to tuck you in," she added as Willow scooped Scout up into her arms and headed down the hallway she'd come from.

"Cute kid," I said, grinning.

"I'm really sorry. She was begging to meet you, and I needed to get her off of the topic of Eli," Clare said quietly.

"It's fine. I liked getting the chance to meet her," I said earnestly.

"That's a first. Most of the guys that come into this house, aside from Dave and Adam, are afraid of her," she replied with a laugh.

"They're just afraid you won't sleep with them because you learned already to wait." I responded quietly. _Oh my goodness, did I just say that? Wait to go, stupid! Mention something that has to deal with sleeping with her and things are definitely going to get awkward._

"Speaking of sleep, I'm going to go tuck her in," Clare stood up. I nodded and followed her down to Willow's room. I wanted to see Super Mom in action.

Willow was already in her bed, just waiting for Clare to tuck her in. It's cute that she was ten and still wanted to be tucked in. But she seemed like a tough kid. Growing up without your father, and with just your mom probably made Clare explain to her exactly how things are. No fairy-tales, no magic. Just the cold, hard, truth.

Clare kissed her on the forehead and whispered goodnight.

"Goodnight, Willow." I waved goodbye to her, and then Clare and I walked back out to the living room.

I knew I should be going home soon, but we just kept talking. Neither one of us mentioned anything about me leaving. It wasn't even 11, but it was still a little late.

By the next time I looked at my phone to check the time, we'd made plans to have coffee tomorrow. I told her that she could bring Willow along, since she'd probably beg to come anyway...


	5. A Familiar Face

Jake's POV:

I looked at my watch again. 10:24. It's cool. I told her 10:30. I took another sip of my coffee, the hot liquid warming my throat.

Boy, do I miss this place... I remember it like it was yesterday. Coming here nearly every day after school, before finally having to go home. It was pretty much the only place kids actually wanted to be.

By the time Clare arrived with Willow, I had finished my drink and ordered one for Clare and another for myself. She was surprised that I'd remembered how she liked her coffee.

They took their seats across from me at the small table.

"So, Willow," I began, interrupting the silence. "How is school?"

"Fine." She said.

"What grade are you in?"

"Fifth." She said.

"Do you like school?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Kind of."

"Willow, why don't you tell Jake about the talent show coming up?" Clare suggested.

"I'm singing a song I wrote," she said quietly, brushing a curl back behind her ear.

"I'd love to hear it," I said, smiling.

"Come to the show and you will," she replied with a smirk. She slid out of the booth and went to talk with a girl who looked to be around her age. Her friend, I'm assuming.

Clare's POV:

"Edwards, is that you?" I heard an all too familiar voice from behind our booth.

"Um…Hey Imogen!" I faked a smile, watching as she came over, pushing a stroller with a two year old and a baby in it.

"Gosh it's been too long!" she exclaimed throwing her arms around my neck and hugging me. Same Imogen; still dramatic, still fake, and now a parent I hugged her back, as though we were old friends, rather than old enemies.

"Eli and I were out running some errands, but he got called into the station. I promised I'd get him some coffee," she explained. "Our babysitter bailed so I had to bring Aiden and Adora with me," she added, giving me a snotty smirk, reading I have Eli, and we have kids… _Ha, ha. _At that precise moment, Willow ran over. YES! Thank you! SAVED! I was basically screaming inside.

"Mom, can Vivian spend the night? Her parents are going out and she doesn't want to be stuck with her brother. He'll probably throw a party and make her stay in her bedroom all night, like last time," she added, sliding in between Jake and I.

"Sure, Wil, just make sure she has everything for school tomorrow. I can bring her with you." I added.

"Edwards, you have a kid?" Imogen asked, raising an eyebrow and looking between me and Jake.

"Yes I do. …And no, she's not Jake's," I said quickly before she could make any more assumptions.

"Who's is she then?" she asked, completely clueless.

"She's Eli's." I replied, looking down.

"Imogen, it was really nice seeing you, but I think Clare, Willow and I had better be going," Jake said, sliding out of the booth and paying the cashier.

"See you around," I added, smiling at the awestruck look on her face.


	6. Willow's Got Talent

**Eli's POV:**

_River Bend Elementary School Talent Show! _ I rolled my eyes at the banner that hung on the wall of the auditorium of the school. Why I was going to this thing was beyond me. Imogen claimed that she wanted to see Luke's act. I, on the other hand, couldn't have cared less about going to my nephew's talent show. It was just 3 hours of kids mouthing the words to Miley Cyrus. Rolling my eyes, I glanced at Aiden, who was sitting on my lap watching intently as the first act started.

* * *

><p>"And now, ladies and gentleman, please welcome our last performer, Willow Edwards." The sudden gasp that escaped my throat startle even me. <em>Edwards<em>?

"That must be Clare's daughter. I saw her yesterday at the Dot," Imogen whispered from the seat next to me.

"Clare has a daughter?" I whispered. A few people around us kept telling us to be quiet.

"Yes, now watch the show!" she said, smacking my arm lightly. Sighing, I turned my attention back to the stage. A young girl who seemed to be about 10 or 11 came out in a white sundress. She had dark brown curls, which seemed almost black. Sitting down at the piano, she spoke into the microphone.

"This is a song I wrote, and I hope you all enjoy it," she spoke clearly and with confidence. I sat down and listened, for the first time in 3 hours, to the most wonderful song I'd ever heard. Before I knew it she had finished and the audience roared their approval.

Wow. If Clare truly was her mother, I can see where she got the talent from. I just wonder who her father is. Clare must have had her after she decided to leave Degrassi and started home-schooling. Of course, that would make her daughter 9, but, she was a little tall.

The principal came out onto the stage as Willow walked backstage. After announcing that the show was over, most of the audience stood up to leave, while family and friends of the performers waited for their "little star" to come find them so they could go celebrate. The winners would not be announced until the next day, which was pointless. Not many people would probably be going to school, seeing as there were only a few days left until it was summer.

"Let's go say hi to Clare." Imogen suggested.

* * *

><p><strong>Willow's POV:<strong>

"You were great." Mom told me for the tenth time. Yeah, I know that many people can't write a song themselves and have the courage to play it in front of people, but I did mess up a little.

Jake handed me some flowers.

"Thanks." I blushed. When mom said he was hot, she was not lying.

"Clare, hi." The woman we saw at the Dot the other day came over to us. "It's like fate. Who knew we'd run into each other again?"

Jake cleared his throat. "Who wants to go get some ice cream?"

I was too smart for that… Something was up. I looked behind the woman and saw a man with dark hair. He looked kind of like my father. Or, what I could remember from pictures I'd seen of him. Mom never liked to talk about him, but I'd found the pictures in aunt Alli's scrapbook and she told me that he was my dad.

Mom nodded, and we all went out to the parking lot. As we were driving to the nearest ice cream place, I couldn't help but wonder if this would go well...


	7. Arcades And Ice Cream

Willow's POV:

Life can be awkward. When you're the new kid in school towards the middle of the year; when you let one rip in the middle of church; when your mother has to give you "the talk." I've done all of those things, but none of them could have prepared me for ice cream with Mom, Jake, and those people she knew from high school.

"Willow, behave" Mom whispered in my ear as I got out of the car with Scout on his leash.

"Don't I always?" I asked, shooting her a smirk. Mom and Jake had brought Scout with them, mostly because they didn't have the time to put him in his kennel before heading to the show.

The other people got out of their black Honda with the two year old sobbing.

"This'll be fun," I mumbled under my breath sarcastically, earning a glare from Mom.

"Sorry," I said, rolling my eyes. I noticed Jake was quieter than normal. Something was up between these adults and I wished I knew what.

* * *

><p>Clare's POV:<p>

"Jake, behave," I murmured, taking his hand as we walked into the ice cream parlor.

"I'll try," he smirked.

After placing an order at the counter, the 6 of us went to find seats outside. It was a fairly cool evening so it was comfortable, but having to be in the same room as Eli and Imogen—let's just say that we all can't get our way.

After we had all eaten our ice cream, Willow wanted to go play a few games. The ice cream shop had a little arcade area for the kids, which was good to keep children busy.

Jake volunteered to go with her. But why did Imogen decide to take Aiden to go play as well? He was only 2, 3 at most.

"So…" Eli began. "How does it feel to be a mom?"

Of all the questions he could ask me, it just _had _to be that one? I mentally groaned.

"It's great. Willow's the best thing that's ever happened to me," I chose my words carefully. If anything, I didn't want my baby's father to think I regretted having her.

"How old is she?" He asked.

"10," I said, glancing at the arcade. I smiled to myself as I caught a glimpse of Willow kicking Jake's butt at Air Hockey. He was so good with her; better than I'd ever imagined he'd be.

"So, you had her in 12th grade then," he said, quietly looking at his empty glass. I could tell he was trying to put things together. 9 months of pregnancy; I left Degrassi at the end of my 11th grade year, which means I'd have conceived her either before we'd broken up, with Jake, or I'd been cheating on them both.

"Yeah, hence the leaving Degrassi," I responded quietly.

"Is she Jake's?" he asked, his face going pale at the thought of me hooking up with Jake, my child hood friend; my rebound boyfriend.

"Not exactly….." I whispered.

"Clare, what exactly do you mean by that?" He looked as though he'd vomit.

"I mean that Jake is not the father, and I did _not _sleep around with people. I _do_ know who the father is." I said quietly. "I'm not just some slut who has sex with every guy I meet."

"Is she _mine_?" I heard him whisper. I glanced up to see about as many emotions as a person has flash trough his eyes. Anger, resentment, happiness, frustration, confusion, and shock.

"Surprise," I sheepishly said.


	8. The Truth Comes Out

**So many reviewers and Alerts/favorites! You guys make us so happy! :D:D This story has been a lot of fun to write. Should Eli keep in touch with Willow and Clare? Should Clare and Willow go with Jake? Read and find out!**

* * *

><p><strong>Eli's POV:<strong>

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, my voice thick and just above a whisper.

"What was I supposed to do? You had so much on your plate. Imogen, university, your health... I couldn't ruin it all for you," she murmured, looking towards Willow.

"Clare, that is the dumbest thing I have ever heard!" I yelled loudly, earning some stares from other customers. "And I've heard a lot of things, considering I'm friends with Adam," I quickly added.

"Is it really, Eli?" she said in a reasoning tone. "I mean what was I supposed to say, 'Eli, I know we broke up, but I'm pregnant and I wanna get back together again'?" Her voice sounded as if she was imitating a childish teenager

"I was young, you wanted nothing to do with me, and I didn't want to be rejected," she explained quietly.

"You should have told me," I whispered, looking down at the table.,

"I'm sorry," I heard her whisper, putting her hand on mine.

"You know, it didn't mean that we had to get back together. ...There are a lot of parents who aren't in a relationship anymore."

"But it wouldn't have felt right. I didn't want Willow to wonder why her father wouldn't be living with us."

"But it's just as bad for her if I'm not there at all."

She opened her mouth to speak, but Imogen came over with Aiden and sat down next to me. "He's getting tired, and I think he wants his daddy."

I sighed, taking Aiden from Imogen and letting him rest his head on my shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Short, but more Jake will be in the next chapter!<strong>


	9. Built To Spill

Clare's POV:

My gosh, Imogen has a knack for coming in at the wrong time! If the kid is tired, take him home and put him to bed! You don't hand him off to his father and then disappear back to the arcade! As dumb as Imogen was, the sight of Eli settling the 2 year old on his lap and holding him close made my heart melt.

"Eli, I've wanted to tell you about her, but I was so worried you wouldn't want to be a part of it. There were _so_many times I wished I had told you that I was pregnant; so many times I day dreamed about you and the baby being as close as you and Aiden are, but then I'd come back to the reality that if you wanted nothing to do with me, what would you want to do with a baby? Let alone a baby I was the mother of. "

He sighed, glancing down at Aiden, who was now fast asleep.

"_Everything_, Clare. I'd want everything to do with her; it's not good for a child to grow up without both parents. I've never even met her, for crying out loud. I've missed 10 years of her life, and I can't do anything about it!" He exclaimed, slamming a fist down on the table, startling Aiden from his slumber.

"I know, and like I said, I'm sorry. I made a mistake. I was stupid, and I'll admit that." I was on the verge of tears.

"Clare…don't cry…please?" he pleaded.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I never thought you'd take this as well as you have. If you want to maybe spend time with her, it'd be fine. I'm sure she'd enjoy spending some time with her father. She asks about you all the time you know?" I said, giving him smile.

"She does?" he asked, his eyes widening, a small smile spread across his face, "She doesn't, like, hate me for not being there or anything, does she?" he added quickly his, smile fading.

I rolled my eyes and grinned. "Oh please, Eli! She'd never hate you for that. She knows you didn't know about her. If anything she wants to know as much about you as she can. She almost died the day she found a picture of us back in high school," I still remembered that day..

_"Aunt Alli, who's this kid with my mom?" An eight-year-old Willow asked, looking up from my old scrapbook she'd found in my closet. I glanced up from my laptop, where I was writing my latest story, and gasped. Willow had found the Eli scrapbook. I kept everything in there, old assignments we'd done together, photos of us, the tickets to the author's reading we went to on our first date._

Alli shot me a worried, look knowing how much I hated bringing up the topic of Eli.

"Willow, let me see," Alli said as Willow clambered onto the couch, the scrapbook in hand. She pointed to the boy with emerald green eyes, and a smirk plastered to his face. "Willow, that boy is your dad," said quietly, waiting for Willow's response.

"That's Daddy, Mom?" she asked looking up from the book, her face expressionless. I nodded, ready for her water works to come.

She smiled. "Is that his car in the background?" she asked, pointing to Morty. I grinned and nodded.

From that day forward, talking to Willow about Eli became easier and easier.

"How did she react?"

"The first thing she did was ask if Morty was your car."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. She didn't seem very afraid, like most people would be."

"You weren't afraid of him." He smiled.

I automatically blushed, but I knew right away that he did not mean it in the sense that I was thinking. I'd lost my virginity to Eli in the back of Morty. Of course it's a little _different_, but back then, that wasn't what mattered. I cleared my throat to draw his attention away from the possible memories that may have also came into his mind. "What happened to Morty?"

"I couldn't bear to sell him, so I gave him to my dad. I thought that maybe he could do something with him, maybe give him to someone else." He smiled sadly, glancing down at his phone. "Wow, it's kinda late. I think I should get going. ...Um, I'm not doing anything tomorrow. Can I take Willow to the park or something?"

"Sure. Stop by my apartment tomorrow at around noon, if that's good for you." He nodded, so I wrote my address down on a piece of paper and handed it to him. "Bye," I waved, as he, Imogen, and Aiden left the ice cream shop.

We left not much later. After getting back to my apartment, Willow got ready for bed and Jake and I decided to watch a movie. He was acting a little weird, but I didn't want to say anything. Maybe he's just a little surprised that I'd told Eli?


	10. The View From Where I Stand

**Willow's POV:**

My mother takes forever to get ready. She wanted me to go somewhere with her and a friend, that man from the ice cream shop we were at the other day. She says were going to the fair that's in town for this week. Why she couldn't just go by herself? I didn't understand.

Sighing, I sat down on my piano bench and played while I waited for her. Finally deciding on_ I Can Only Imagine_, I began to play. I loved how it started out quiet and slow, leading up to this fast-paced, loud, energetic song.

I played through more than half of the song before my mother finally stepped down the stairs.

"Wow, mom. All that for the fair?" I asked, my eyes wide. She looked amazing in her white sundress covered in blue roses, her curls straightened, and almost no makeup on. "We're not going to the fair with Jake, are we?" He's the only guy I've seen her dress up for.

"No, we're going with Eli." She says with a laugh. "Jake's coming over later tonight though," she said, a dreamy look beginning to form in her blue eyes.

"Mom, I'm not going to the fair if you're going to be all lovey dovey about Jake." I say with a smile, as I pulled my hair to the side, sliding a ponytail holder over it. Perfect.

"Go put something decent on," she says, a stern look coming across her face. We laugh, knowing that she's faking, and in no way is she stern.

"What, you don't like my barbeque-stained cut offs?" I ask, raising an eyebrow and shooting her a smirk.

"They're lovely, now go put on the dress at the end of your bed." She says, pointing up the staircase.

"Fine," I reply, rolling my eyes. I can't help smiling though.

It wasn't long before I heard the doorbell ring.

"Willow, come here!" Mom called up the stairs.

"In a minute. I'm almost ready!" I reply, sliding my feet into a white pair of flip-flops. I began to walk down the steps, and as soon as I see sight of the living room, I stop and sit down on the wooden step my foot is currently on. I see mom hugging a tall man with black hair. She must have just let him inside. I can't see his face, since his back is turned to me. She takes him to go sit on the couch. They still can't see me, but I can vaguely see them. The way mom is sitting makes me not able to see her face. I can see his face fine, and he still seems happy, but I can't see how my mom is reacting to this. I'm guessing that she is also smiling, though.

I can barely hear what they are talking about. Each word they mumble slips through my brain, and the longer I try to figure out what they were saying, I have lost more conversation. I almost don't hear my name being called a few minutes later. I stand up and finish walking down the stairs.

"In a second. I'm trying to catch Scout!" I call back as I see the sly dog in my peripheral vision. I silently creep up the stairs to find the poor dog, finally seeing him dipping his face into the toilet bowl.

"Scout!" I scold, as he leaps down from his stance and slides across the bathroom floor, paws slick with water. I try to get him to stay still and he lets out a surprised yelp as I accidentally step on his tail. I look up from the white tiled floor to see two pairs of feet. A set in white flip flops and a set in black converse.

My mother's face holds a look of embarrassment, but there is a smirk on the man's face. I focus on him; he is wearing all black, from his shirt to his jeans to his shoes; his black hair is a bit long; it makes his green eyes pop out. Hmm, now that I think about it, they are only about a shade apart from mine.

I stood up, looking down at my aqua-colored dress. It isn't exactly ruined, but there are a few drops of water on it. I try to rub out one of the little water stains, but result in no luck. "H-hi, mom." I try to smile, which gets the man to smile again.

"Willow," mom began. "do you want to go to the carnival with my friend, Eli? I'll clean this up and meet you guys there later."

"S-sure." I said. I walked downstairs and left the house with 'Eli.' The drive to the carnival was quick, and before I realized it, we were in line to buy tickets for the ferris wheel.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello Fanfiction!

Wow, things are different! I remember the last time I hadn't updated in a long time. Shortly after, I posted a few times, but didn't get any reviews:( So hopefully after I post in a day or so, I can start the review streak back up! …Anyway, we'll see!

Now I've been busy because of school, clubs, and because I'm working more on my novels. I really hate to leave you guys hanging:( But Christmas break, as well as my birthday (Dec. 18th), are coming up, which both mean updates! =) If people stop by to leave me a special birthday wish, maybe I can update faster;)

I'll catch you up on what's been going on! Um, I joined the Russian club yesterday! :D Haha. Uh, I finished the Scarlet letter, and then I finished reading the Crucible today! I got an early start on The Great Gatsby, which we will need to have by next Thursday, the 15th. (Not READ by the 15th. We just need to have purchased the book by then.) But what's good is that I can probably finish it by then! Hello FREE break! Well, except for DCF notes and stuff. But it's better if I actually have the book completed so that I can do the work right away!

Okay, I think this is enough of me rambling for now! I need to go finish my English homework anyway! Okay, I'll make you all a deal: if I finish my homework soon, I'll post something. Probably an update to a story. I really want to post one of my new ones, but I'll need more time to go over everything and check it for errors and edit it! But I'll definitely post by Friday or Saturday! I have to babysit 4 of my cousins Saturday, which is also the day I'm going out for my birthday, but I'll try to post something!

-Codie.


End file.
